legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Izaya Orihara
Izaya Orihara is a powerful and skilled underground informant. He usually gives information for his own enjoyment, and claims to love the entire human race, excluding Shizuo Heiwajima. Goal: Conquer the Multi-Universe and kill Tuxedo Lovelace The Miracle Elite Storyline The Beginning Evil overlord on the outside; spoiled child on the inside. Izaya was born the son of Pandora, the first greece woman, and Dr. Fetus, unborn child in the jar. Pandora almost immediately took Izaya under her wing as mother and son. However Izaya was unaware of his parentage, being told by Dr. fetus that his mother released Hypnos and Thanatos and was told that Hades is her brother. Dr. Fetus tought him the art of evil and conquering. For the first decade of his life, Pandora loved him and promised to stay with him for all eternity. It was around Izaya's tenth birthday that Dormammu gathered the other adversaries (Megatron's former minions who became main villains). LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Izaya debuted as secondary antagonist, as gathered a his villain band in his schemes for Multi-Universal domination. He heard that Dormammu (Fake) is dead. However, he ends up getting the idea to kill Tuxedo in addition to Multi-Universe when, after feeding his commanders a roasted chicken to kill Lovelace Family when Big Chill sardonically asked whether Izaya should kill Tuxedo to get the throne. Upon learning from Real Dormammu that someone else had signed an agreement with Dormammu and that he may be willing to make an exchange for someone even better, despite knowing the cost of his choice. Izaya is temporarily transformed into a polyp and was presumably killed while his minions were arrested. Meister of War Due to his demise, Thrax delivered a final punishment on Kagome in ''Drag me to Hell ''style!. Izaya returns to escape hell and joins forces with The Miracle Elite, take on new threats and attack Thrax and his followers for betrayal. For his agreement, Izaya swears swearing that it won't happen again. Although Zick forgave Izaya instantly, Gatomon and Spawn enchanted Izaya's soul with the ability to transform the Japanese criminal into a living man, once again. Izaya meets Liebert, who destroy Izaya's house with bombs while Izaya's in jail, Izaya escapes from his house and starting to get more pissed and serious. The Legend of Maka Albarn After Izaya leaves the Miracle Elite and turn to darkside, He joins Anubis as an offer to restore his Syndicate. Izaya has become the "New" Zero (from Code Geass) to serve Anubis. A Christmas Bizarro in Revenge Again Izaya has once again return for revenge and assemble the acolytes in to his new empire. Trouble In London Izaya is the upcoming main antagonist along with his dargon Hades and Shadow King. He will be joining Prophets of the Night. Despite Izaya's leadership of his syndicate and Pandora's Acolytes, He's a high ranked member of the syndicate and of the past villains. He'll Reunite with biological Mother and his youngest brother. Relationships Shizuo Heiwajima Mairu & Kururi Orihara Kururi and Mairu are Izaya's younger twin sisters. They grew up in the same house as Izaya, where all three siblings were said to have had "fairly normal parents." Izaya believes that their eccentricities developed because of his influence on them: he told them as children that they were copies of each other and therefore had no real purpose. When they were younger, he often had to take care of them because their parents were almost always working abroad. Izaya states that aside from Shizuo, they are the only humans that he doesn't know how to deal with, which may explain why he's annoyed by them. While Mairu and Kururi are inseparable, their feelings on Izaya are not as clear—on the one hand they say that they still consider him family, but on the other they wouldn't mind killing him and throwing his dead body in the garbage in order to meet their idol: "Hanejima Yuuhei," Shizuo's younger brother. However, in the twin's episode of Epitome of Eighteen Histories, the twins claim that they "couldn't care less" but they still "sometimes" love him. Izaya displays some affection for his sisters when he sends Celty to stop some thugs picking on Kururi; he claims that he only did this because he needed a distraction for a job. However, he also sends Eijirou after some other thugs who were targeting Mairu when it was not work-related. Pandora Pandora was Izaya's biological mother. As a child, Maul was taken from her by Knockout for repossession. Years after his defeats on Durarara universe, Pandora sent her other son Kousuke to find Izaya. Pandora cared deeply for her son, treating him with love and kindness, and valuing him above all others. Kousuke Kira Maul and Savage were born to the same Hades' sister, Pandora herself, along with a third, Izaya's youngest twin sisters, Kururi and Mairu. Izaya was taken from his family by Knockout for repossession. Izaya would be reunited with his brother when Kousuke joins forces with Dorian Gray. Despite the hierarchy Izaya had created between them, the brothers did care deeply about one another, allowing them to work together as an efficient team. Together, using this bond, the two set out to create their own Empire. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of Hades', who branded them rivals. Dormammu His worthy opponent during the formation of the Miracle Elite. In the end, He was captured by the forces of Inferno Clan. At first, Scar is relieved that he's safe but to his horror, Dormammu reveal that he wasn't here to rescue him, explaining of Izaya's plot to kill tuxedo by being the new king of Multi-Universe, and summon his flames surround Izaya with wide, angry grins. Realizing about his failed comptetion with Dormammu, Izaya begs for mercy and attempts to explain himself, but the he ignore him, having had enough. In a seeming act of anger, Dormammu blasted his flames and kills him off for good. Thrax Izaya hired Thrax to offer the task of hunting down the new targets while he Pandora and her acolytes for his assistance. It turned out that he is a double agent. While he is not openly power-mad, he is considerably greedy, given his own desire to obtain the fabled Hand of Midas on top of his plans for control. Thrax is also quite vengeful towards Osmosis Jones. He was able to rally the three members of Izaya's Syndicate to his side and convinces them to turn against Izaya and Pandora, convincing them about Izaya's treachery, when they had been free to be truly ruthless. His Syndicate His allegiance consisted with Malware, Big Chill, Grapefruit, Big Bad Wolf, Vlad Vladikoff, Itachi, Kisame, Black Mask, Chemo, Zzzax, and Hyp, Mutt and Nod. They organizes an army of Daleks. In the end, Thrax recruited Itachi Kisame, and Black Mask to turn against Izaya and pandora for tier "crimes" they commented towards them. Hojo refused to join them. Thrax convinced the remaining seven thieves that it was Izaya who was responsible for attempting abuse them and convinced them to mutiny against him. Hojo declined it and leaves. After Izaya died in Dormammu's hands, the remaining hechmen of Syndicate vow that Thrax and and other three will pay for thier betrayal, even when Thrax closes the door on them. Romeo Conbolt The Miracle Elite Tuxedo took the role of the founder of the Miracle Elite agency. As Izaya learned of the formation of the group, he assembled his syndicate. Gallery 470567.jpg 1274367268_29.jpg Durarara!!.full.325092.jpg durarara-orihara-izaya-HD-Wallpapers.jpg Izaya6.jpeg Izaya-Orihara-1izaya-orihara-16437063-829-466.jpg Izaya-Orihara-durarara-31603586-534-322.png Orihara.Izaya.full.124109.jpg Izaya-Orihara-durarara-31603606-498-308.png Orihara.Izaya.full.173917.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.469438.jpg Orihara.Izaya.full.545852.jpg tumblr_l8cmzdXNPL1qcu3o2o1_500.png LALALA2.png Hmm.png Durarara!!_E02_14m_46s.jpg 640px-Durarara!!_E07_13m_06s.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Izaya's Syndicate Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Handsome Characters Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:The Children of Anubis Category:Second in Command Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:The Skull Dystopia members Category:Partner Category:Romeo's Archenemies Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Characters from the Durarara universe Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Dark Legacy Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Daveg502's favorite villains